


Подружки

by Firesong



Series: Искажение Замысла [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, LOTR One String Fest, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставшиеся за кадром разговоры в лихолесском дворце. Кили советуется с эльфийкой, как добиться брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подружки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на LOTR One String Fest, ограничение 300-600 слов.

_\- Не хочешь проверить, вдруг у меня что-то в штанах?_  
\- Или ничего.  
\- Как ты догадалась?  
\- Странный вопрос... как можно не отличить мужчину от женщины? Ты же не спутаешь ясень с тополем?  
\- Ха...  
\- Ладно, хризопраз с изумрудом. Это просто сразу понятно.  
  
\- Дядя всю дорогу пытается от меня избавиться, - Кили вздохнула и поудобней облокотилась плечом о решетку, - Я, между прочим, лучший лучник в отряде, и разведчик не хуже прочих. А он... "я обещал твоей матери! ты у нее единственная дочь"! А Фили единственный сын, и что? Ему не меньше моего достается, но его не пытаются забыть на каждом привале!  
\- Не волнуйся, - Тауриэль легко прикоснулась к плечу Кили.  
\- Да я не то чтобы волнуюсь... - Кили снова вздохнула. - Я знаю, что без меня они не смоются, фиг им Фили даст меня забыть... - и она вздохнула еще раз. Огляделась по сторонам и понизила голос, чтобы в соседних камерах ее не услышали. - ... и это тоже проблема.  
\- В чем? Брат тебя тоже слишком оберегает?  
\- Нет, что ты. Фили не такой придурок. Просто... просто он мой брат.  
\- И? - в эльфийских семьях часто было по одному ребенку, и Тауриэль не очень разбиралась в такого рода отношениях. Ей даже стало грустно при мысли о том, что, кажется, она не сможет помочь подруге.  
\- Я его люблю. Не как брата... понимаешь? А он нет. И мне кажется, что дядя о чем-то догадывается...  
\- То есть ты любишь брата как возлюбленного, а он не замечает твоих чувств?  
\- Он не замечает. Дядя не одобряет. Иногда мне кажется, что из-за этого он и пытается от меня отделаться. Чтобы нас разделить... пока Фили ничего не понял.  
В такого рода проблемах Тауриэль разбиралась.  
\- Говорить ты с ним, конечно, пробовала?  
\- Конечно, - Кили фыркнула. - Чего я только не пробовала, не помогает. Голой он меня с детства видел, боролись мы тоже постоянно, спим и так в обнимку, ходим везде вместе, переживать он за меня переживает...  
\- А ревность пробовала?  
\- Нет. Боюсь, он начнет устраивать мою личную жизнь, а если об этом услышит дядя - я окажусь замужем раньше, чем успею сказать ему кхак'раш'транханнад...  
\- Действительно можешь не успеть, - серьезно кивнула Тауриэль. Общая идея сказанного угадывалась без перевода. - Не начнет. И не окажешься. Слушай...  
  
\- Фили, меня попросили тебе кое-что передать...  
\- Что, уже по поручениям для него бегаешь? Сорока почтовая… Прекрати клеиться к моему брату.  
\- Это не твой брат, - тихо ответила Тауриэль.  
\- Что?! Откуда ты знаешь?!  
\- Ни один эльф не спутает мужчину и женщину, гном. Молчи и слушай…  
  
\- сказала, что все эльфы, значит, мужчину от женщины отличают не глядя, - горячился Фили, - и этот их король все понял, и собирается, значит, взять тебя в жены, потому что ты племянница короля, и Торин будет вынужден пойти на уступки. И что ты гном – совершенно не важно, потому что наследник у него уже есть. Я когда дяде рассказал, тот заорал, что только через его труп, и, кажется, опять с королем поругался. А я попросил, чтобы меня к тебе в камеру перевели. Какого черта, некоторых же по двое сажали! Я, может, за младшего брата волнуюсь. И что ты думаешь – перевели, как миленькие… ну и фиг я тебя какому-то эльфу отдам, если ты у меня самая замечательная женщина в мире.  
Кили поудобней устроилась на плече брата и довольно жмурилась. Тауриэль не подвела.  
  
А высоко над темницами король Трандуил стоял на балконе, смотрел на звезды и третий час пытался понять, от какого предложения породниться так яростно отказывался король гномов, и что это все может значить.  
Тауриэль отомстила за разговор о Леголасе.


End file.
